Ginny's Children's Strange Journey
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1

Rose's POV

I woke with a start, sweat going down my face. I had a demigod dream that Gaia, who had been defeated years ago, was waking up and she intended to keep Kronos from being defeated….again. I didn't dare try and wake my parents up until morning, as I really didn't want to see what they were doing. The next morning my mother was busy making breakfast when I finally told her what I had seen.

"Are you sure?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Yes, mum, I'm sure," I told her.

She looked over at my father, who looked scared. I knew that my mum had told him all about the gods, monsters, that apart of her world. The idea that Gaia was trying to come back so that Kronos couldn't be defeated was going to plunge everyone into a living nightmare.

"The only way that Kronos can't be defeated is if he's told before he's defeated," Ginny told her.

"You mean like going back in time," I said, "But I thought that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Rose," my father told me. "Miss Granger used a Time Turner to get to all her classes."

"Which was a bad idea," Ginny told him.

"That I'll agree with," my father said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked them.

"First of all, you're not going to panic," she said, "I'll be back."

And she was gone.

"Where is she going?" I asked dad.

"I don't think that you want to know," dad said and then she was back ten minutes later.

"Rose, Hugo, pack your bags," mum ordered and I stared at her. "NOW!"

Both my brother and I hurried upstairs to get packed. Thirty minutes later all our things were in the hall. My mother did a charm to hold all our things together and then handed me something that looked very familiar.

"What does it do?" Hugo asked her.

"It will send you both back to my first year," she told him, "Both of you must warn Dumbledore that Kronos will be coming back and he may join up with Tom Riddle. I must warn you that my younger self is stupid so find the diary and get rid of it."

"I understand, mum," I said.

"Then good luck," she told us and then we were gone, blasted in a world of green and blue light.

When we appeared again we were in a corridor. I pulled my wand out, changing it into a sword. Hugo followed suit. No telling what was waiting on us in the past. Normally people like us, legacies, didn't have to worry about monsters. But, since our mother had slept with not only Zeus but Poseidon, we had to worry. I'm the daughter of Zeus and Hugo is the son of Poseidon.

"Where do you think the Headmaster is at," Hugo wondered.

"I have no clue what day it is," I said to him, "So he could be anywhere."

"Well let's go and look for him," Hugo suggested and we went in the direction of the Headmaster's office, hoping to find him and deliver the warning.

It took twenty minutes to finally figure out the password to get into the Headmaster's office. When we entered the office we found that the Headmaster wasn't there. A calendar told us that this was the first day of term, which meant that he was down in dad's office talking to Harry and Ron. Yeah, the smart duo.

"We have to wait until dinner is over," I told him.

"Maybe we should go down and tell him that we want to see him," Hugo suggested.

"Not a good idea," I said, "We'll wait here."

Hugo nodded and we took our seats.

An hour later the door opened and I turned my body to see the Headmaster walking in. Thankfully he was alone. He looked at us in shock, which I understand as I'm sure that he wasn't expecting anyone to be in his office.

"Yes," he said.

"My name is Rose Snape and this is my brother, Hugo," I said, "I'm afraid that we have a problem."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you enjoy this story and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2

Rose's POV

I could tell that the Headmaster didn't believe me when I told him this due to the really strange look that he gave me. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

"May I ask who you are?" he asked.

"My name is Rose Eileen Snape and this is Hugo Severus Snape," I told him, pointing to myself and then Hugo as I spoke, "We're Ginny Weasley-Snape's children."

Dumbledore stared at me and I said, "I'm telling the truth when I say that we do have a problem."

"And what kind of problem is that?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Before I answer that I have a question for you," I said.

"What?"

"What do you know about the Greek gods?" I asked him.

"Their myth!" Dumbledore said, "To explain things! Muggles believed in them before science."

"And what if I told you that in a thousand years people would scoff at your 'science,'" I told him.

"I would says that what you think is very strange," he told me and Hugo shook his head.

"What if I told you that the gods are real," I said.

"Then you need to go to St. Mungo," Dumbledore said.

"Headmaster, sometimes I really wonder about you," the painting of Rowena Ravenclaw said.

"Too much lemon drops that one," said the painting of Helga Hufflepuff.

I saw Dumbledore turning and looking at them.

"What! It's the truth," Salazar Slytherin said.

"Wait a minute, it's true," Dumbledore said to them.

"Of course it is," Salazar Slytherin said, "I was a half-blood myself, son of Ares. How's Ginny doing, by the way? I haven't talked to my sister since she was eight."

"Well," I answered.

"It's so nice to meet her children," Helga said, "Daughter of Demeter, at your service."

"Daughter of Athena," Rowena said, "Godric was the son of Zeus, though he's not active."

And I knew why. I could see the stunned look on the Headmaster's face and then he asked, "What kind of problem are you talking about?"

"As demigods, and legacies, we have dreams that tell us when things are going to happen. Gaia, mother to Kronos, has decided to ensure that her son wins. The only way that he can do that is if he gets a body. He's chosen Tom Riddle."

"Voldemort!" Dumbledore said.

"Yes, but we prefer to call him by his true name," I told him. "Our mother, daughter of Ares, sent us here to keep that from happening."

"And your father?"

"Professor Snape has long accepted our mum's world," I told him.

"So Severus married Ginny," Dumbledore said and we nodded, "Thought that he would remain loyal to Lily."

"You can blame Fudge for that little thing," Hugo said.

"True," I said.

"How are you both demigods and legacies?" Salazar's painting asked me.

"When I was conceived my mother slept with two men," I said, "Our father, of course, and Zeus."

"Same here," Hugo said, "But mine was Poseidon."

"Just like Theseus," Helga said.

"This is just plain strange," Dumbledore told us. "Not that I'm against Severus marrying and having children."

"Of course not," I said.

"The book," Hugo told me and then I remembered what mum had warned me about.

"What book?" Dumbledore asked.

"Our mum has a book that was bought by Tom Riddle," I said, "It's a Horcrux and it's going to control her, make her attack people. It has to be taken from her."

"I'll have Minerva get it at once," he said. "But, now you both have to be sorted."

We knew this was coming and we watched as the hat was taken down and placed on Hugo's head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted at once, repeating his old house.

I could see that Dumbledore was surprised that Hugo ended up in Hufflepuff, but I wasn't. The hat was then placed on my head and, without talking to me, allowed me to join my brother. I knew that once the Slytherin's found out that we would be taunted. Of course there just happen to be demigods in Slytherin that I would have one long talk with.

A Prefect took us down to the Hufflepuff common room, though he did stop to chat with Professor Flitwick. He introduced us and the tiny man was shocked, at first, but then shook our hands.

"I hope that you do well in Hufflepuff Miss Snape," he told me.

"Thanks," I said.

"And you as well," he said to Hugo.

"Thanks," he said and then the tiny wizard moved on. "You know, I now know why I liked him."

When we entered the common room he showed us where I rooms were. Hugo was in second year while I was in fourth year. He promised, while Dumbledore had gone off to fetch a Hufflepuff Prefect, that he would report what had happened to me. I had a funny feeling that this was going to be one long term.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

The whole meeting had left me reeling, but I had done what I had promised and gotten Minerva to look through Ginny Weasley's things. Just like they said a diary was found and I was now looking at it. I sighed, looking at the name. A boy with so much promise had turned on everyone. Now that I had been shown that at least one piece of info was correct, I had no trouble thinking that the rest had been correct.

Ginny and Severus, now that was a very interesting match. It looked like, for once, Potter had not gotten the girl. I think grinned. Now this could be very useful in the future, my brain working overtime.

"Albus, your not playing matchmaker," one of the female Headmaster's said.

"Now, Crystal, why do you think I'm doing that?" I asked her, pretending to be offended.

"Because I know you," she said, "You're always working on some plan of yours."

"Well she's too young, for now," I told her, "But girls do grow up."

"Yep, he's planning something," Helga agreed.

I snickered at my own great mind.

The next morning I woke up and headed for the staff room. I found Severus looking over his roll for his Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw Potions class that would take place on Monday. I did add Rose and Hugo's name to the new list, which I placed on the table.

"Hello Severus," I said brightly, "I have your new count."

Severus gave me an odd look and then asked, "What new count?"

"This," I said.

He took it and read down the list of names. I grinned to myself as I watched him stare at the last two names that I had added.

"I don't have a brother that had any children," he said.

I said, "Oh well, strange things happen."

"Albus, what's going on here?" Severus asked me.

"Are you talking about the Snape kids," Flitwick said, "Oh I met them heading to bed. Rose and Hugo! Delightful children, though they do look a bit like a Weasley!"

"You have kids, Severus," Minerva said, shocked.

"No, I don't," Severus told her and I hummed to myself.

I mentally snickered and said, "Well their in your class. I'm sure that you'll be able to put up with them."

"Albus with way to many names Dumbledore, what's going on here?" Minerva asked me.

I snickered out-loud and said, "I just discovered that Severus does in-fact have two children. They showed up last night after dinner. Rose and Hugo! Rose has long red hair and black eyes and Hugo has black hair and black eyes. The letter that was with them stated that their Severus Snape's children. I was most shocked that they ended up in Hufflepuff."

"Oh this is wonderful," Minerva said, "Children!"

"And when was the mother going to tell me?" Severus growled.

"Well she can't," I lied, "She's dead!"

"Oh those poor dears," Sprout said, "Well their in my house, therefore my responsibility. I'm sure that they won't be intimidated by your glaring, snarling, hissing, and biting."

"I don't hiss and bite," Severus told her.

"Yeah, right," Minerva said.

"Minerva, I was thinking about having Harry serve his detention by spending a full year with them. I'm sure that Mr. Potter doesn't want to be around Lockhart and his stupid fan club."

"I bet he will," Severus countered.

"And Mr. Weasley?"

"Will still spend his detention with Filch," I said. "I think that it will be nice for him to know that just because your father, or mother, was in one house then that doesn't mean that person will."

"Sounds like a great idea," Minerva said.

"Great, Potter will be around my kids," Severus muttered.

"Oh it's not going to be that bad," I said.

Months from now, I will really wish that I hadn't said that.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Severus will be introduced to the mythological world way early.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3

Rose's POV

"Could someone please kill me," Hugo moaned when we got our timetables.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"It's in blasted English," he said, "We didn't tell the Headmaster that we can't read it."

"Remember that spell that mum use to put on our books," I reminded him and he nodded, "Well I remember how to do it."

"Great," Hugo said, sounding relieved.

I did the spell in-time as owls came flooding in. One of the owls crashed into the food, making the Slytherin's laugh at whoever owned the owl. It turned out to belong to the Weasley family.

"I think it's a Howler," I told my brother.

"Oh this is good," Hugo said, "I want to hear grandmother screaming at him."

And sure enough, that's exactly what happened.

Let me tell you a couple of things about our dear old grandmother, Molly Weasley. She hated the fact that my mum married dad and disowned her from the Weasley family for marrying a Slytherin, even though it was Fudge responsible. Add to the fact that she found out that her daughter was the daughter of Ares, well that just added to it. She wanted a nice, normal, children and not one that would fight against things that are to be confined to the comfort of a book.

Dad had to comfort her, but she raged at them with all the power that came from her father. Let's just say the Weasley's aren't the most popular family where we're from. When the owls left I saw our mum looking for the book. I'm sure she's going to be looking for it for the rest of term. I would explain a few things to her very soon.

"Okay I have Herbology with the Gryffindor's," Hugo said, "And then it's Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions."

"I have Charms, Transfiguration, and History of Magic," I told him.

"Feel so bad for you," Hugo told me, giving me a look that was suppose to relay sympathy.

Mum is so going to have to give him lessons. When the bell rang we went our own ways, thanking the gods that I had already gotten all that I needed before we went on this little trip, and I was on my way to Charms.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hugo's POV

When I arrived for Herbology I noticed that the other students were already there. I must be getting really slow today. A very dramatic Professor, which I knew to be the fake Lockhart, was talking all about something that I really didn't pay any attention to. Sprout looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Greenhouse three today, chaps," she said, in a tone that said that she was beyond annoyed.

She unlocked the door and we all started to file in, except for one. Lockhart told Sprout that he wanted to talk to Harry Potter alone. She didn't look happy, but the door was shut in her face as soon as I walked in.

"Jerk," I said.

"Don't remind me," Sprout told me and I got ready.

Ten minutes later Harry walked inside and closed the door. He had to stand next to me as there was no other space. She had already introduced me as the 'American Exchange student from New York.' Yeah, love that line.

"So today we're repotting Mandrakes," Sprout told us. "Can anyone tell me the properties of the Mandrake plant?"

I raised my hand at once, causing a girl to yell, "OUCH!"

"Yes, Mr. Snape," she said.

The door opened before I could answer and in walked, to my shock, my father. He held up his hand and took an earmuff.

"Continue," she said.

"Mandrake, or Mandragoria, is a powerful restorative. It's used in potions to cure someone that's been transfigured, or cursed, back to their original state."

"Correct, ten points to Hufflepuff," she said and I saw the smiles coming from my housemates.

"Now I want you all to put your earmuffs on and I'll show you how this is done," she said.

Everyone put their earmuffs on and we watched as she grabbed the leaves and gave a good yank. A really ugly baby came out, screaming at the top of its lungs. She then put it into another pot and covered it with earth until you could only see the leaves. She motioned for us to take them off and asked, "Can anyone tell me why you must wear earmuffs when handling Mandrakes?"

I had my hand up at once and I was called.

"Mandrakes, while a powerful ingredient in most potions, have a cry that's fatal. Adults have the ability to kill anyone that hears their screams, but baby Mandrakes will only knock you out for several hours."

"Correct another ten points to Hufflepuff,"she said, "Well done, Mr. Snape, well done."

The Gryffindor's were too happy.

We were all sent to get dragon dung fertilizer, which seem to be Professor Sprout's favorite kind. Justin was absent from the lesson so Professor Sprout paired me up with Harry, my dumb Uncle, and Hermione. I knew, of course, that Harry and Hermione were demigods and so I decided to get their attention.

" (My name is Hugo Snape)," I said in ancient Greek.

They stared at me in shock and then Hermione asked, " (Who's your godly parent)?"

" (Poseidon)," I answered.

" (Hecate)," she answered.

" (I'm a legacy of Hades and Hecate, but I'm the son of Zeus)," Harry answered.

So that's how he survived the Killing Curse.

" (My sister, Rose, is the daughter of Zeus. We're both legacies of Ares).

They both winced. Of course I couldn't blame them, Ares had a bloodthirsty reputation.

"So, you're a Snape," Harry said, going back to English.

"Yeah, Professor Snape is my father," I told them.

"How did you end up in Hufflepuff?" Hermione asked me.

"Because I'm loyal to my friends," I answered.

We didn't have much time to talk, but I could see that my Uncle was giving us strange looks. Wait until I told Rose that Harry was a legacy of Hades. I'm guessing that James Potter was the son of Hades, thus connecting him to death. Since I had plenty of experience around plants I was the only one that didn't have to bathe before the next class.

" (Ginny Weasley, my mother, is the daughter of Ares)," I warned and headed back to the castle.

I didn't miss the shocked looks on Harry and Hermione's faces at that bit of info.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rose's POV

Charms had been a blast and I was looking forward to Transfiguration. As I headed to that class I thought about all the points that I had earned for Hufflepuff. The Raven's weren't thrilled that someone was smart and in Hufflepuff. Yeah, well, get over it.

"Miss Snape," McGonagall said as I walked into class.

"Yes," I said.

"I must warn you that Dumbledore is plotting," she told me.

I gave her an odd look and then asked, "What?"

"I don't know, but he's plotting something," she said, "He had that mad look in his eyes that always signal that he's plotting something."

"I'm sure it's nothing," I said.

She snorted at that assumption.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to try and make these chapters over a thousand words. Also, I made a tiny mistake when I made it look as though they were both children of Zeus. Rose is the daughter of Zeus and Hugo is the son of Poseidon.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

A/N: Happy Labor Day.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 4

Hugo's POV

"So how were lessons?" I asked when lunch came around.

"It was fine," Rose said, "So how was Herbology?"

"Good," I said, "I was paired up with Hermione and Harry and they were shocked that I'm a-."

"Not here," she hissed, "I don't want anyone to know."

"Yeah, that's probably why Harry and Hermione haven't told," I reasoned, "Don't want to be labeled a freak or something."

"And we all know that Harry was called that enough times growing up," Rose told me and I mentally agreed.

We saw Harry and Hermione walking in, with Ron following suit. He was going on about how Ginny was upset that a book was missing. When I told her that Ron had heard the conversation that I had, but the only reason that he didn't know what we were talking about was that it was in Greek, Rose groaned.

"Well did you have any better ideas?" I asked her. "I didn't want him to hate me just because my father is-."

"Okay, sorry," she said, "It's just that we're supposed to do this and not allow hardly anyone to know that we're on a quest. I guess Harry and Hermione knowing about whom we were and stuff was going to be handy."

"And who says that Annabeth is the only one with good ideas," I commented.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"I tell you, they charmed the hat to put them in Gryffindor," I heard Ron say to us; "They need to be in Slytherin."

"Ronald, it's impossible to charm the hat," Hermione said, "I'm sure that the hat saw something there that they didn't see in their father."

"I don't trust them," Ron told me, "And I don't want either of you talking to them."

"And who died and made you the ruler of the world?" I asked him, "I'm not going to judge them because their father is a moron."

"Don't talk to them," Ron ordered.

"I'm not about to have someone telling me what to do," Hermione snapped, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm about to eat. Also, Ronald, I would like to remind you that you're in a ton of trouble with that stupid flying car."

"Everyone thought it was great," Ron said.

"Yeah, well, I don't," Hermione said and she did her offering to Hecate, which Ron didn't see due to the Mist, and started to eat.

I grinned at her and did the same thing.

When we were done eating we headed outside to enjoy the warmth. Persephone was heading to the Underworld and soon it would be cold. I went over everything that Hugo had told me and I connected the dots. Hugo and her sister were Ron Weasley's niece and nephew since he had mentioned that he was a legacy of Ares and we both knew that Ginny was a child of Ares. Ares had mentioned her during one of the council meetings that I had attended two weeks after term had ended.

My father wasn't happy that I had almost died trying to get a damn stone. He was even more furious that Tom Riddle had gotten away. When I came back from the Underworld I told Hermione this.

"I'm surprised that you didn't end up in Tartarus for a week," she said.

"Dad wouldn't put me in Tartars," I had told her, "James blasted Potter is in Tartarus because of what he did before his death."

"Yeah, insulting Hades…not good," she said. "So do you think that we're going to have to reveal that we're demigods?"

"If something happens, we may have no choice," I told her.

"Harry," Hermione called and I broke away from my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said, hating my blasted ADHD and Dyslexia now more than ever.

"I was telling you that Ron decided to head back to Gryffindor Tower," Hermione told me, "Apparently Hugo and Rose came out."

"Thanks," I said.

"Honestly, he acts as though they have AIDS or something," Hermione snapped.

"Their Professor Snape's kids, he hates them automatically," I told her.

"I'm surprised that you don't," Hermione said.

"Well my father did tell me that holding a grudge was a fatal flaw. I have no desire to have it end up causing my death."

"Good point," Hermione said and then there was a flashing of lights and I blinked.

"Sorry," a boy said, "I'm Colin Creevy, I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Um, hello," I said, stunned still.

"Can you believe this place," Colin said, "I didn't even know all the odd stuff that I was doing was magic until I got my letter. My dad was shocked as well, he's a milkman. So I'm taking loads of pictures to send him and I was wonderful if I could have one of you."

"Um," I started.

"And could you sign it," he finished.

"HAY EVERYONE, POTTER IS HANDING OUT SIGNED PHOTO'S," Malfoy suddenly called out.

He had his two lackeys with him, sons of Ares. They both looked as though they didn't want to be there.

"Shove off, Malfoy," I snarled, the darkness starting to form.

But having no brains, he ignored me.

"Want a signed photo, Granger?" he asked her, "I bet you that your mum would be over the moon."

"You don't know my mother," Hermione snarled.

"Draco, I'm heading back to the castle," Crabbe said.

"No, you're staying here," he said.

"Sorry," he mouthed.

"What's going on here, what's going on here?" asked the annoying Lockhart.

Lockhart looked like everyone's worst fashion nightmare with robes of lavender. A bracelet was making tinkling noises as he moved his wrist.

"He's handing out signed photos, Professor," Malfoy said.

"Oh, we meet again," he said, "Well Mr. Creevey, you can take the photo. A double shot!"

Colin took the photo and then hurried back up to the castle. I was being dragged away to my doom.

Later on I cornered Crabbe and Goyle as they were heading back to the Slytherin common room.

"Thanks for trying to get out of that thing," I told them.

"We respect your dad," Goyle said, "Though Malfoy could use some reminder of the order of things."

"I'll have Hermione work on something," I said.

"Lockhart is such an idiot," Crabbe said, "You could of sent his ass to Tartarus."

"I'm not going to bother, he might get sick," I told him, "Oh the Snape children are here and they are legacies of Ares and the son of Poseidon and the daughter of Zeus."

"Want us to watch them?" Goyle asked.

"No, they'll be okay," I told him. "Though I'm afraid that Malfoy is going to try something when Hugo is in Potions, which I'm not going to be looking forward to."

"You know, I really hope that Malfoy isn't Athena's son," Goyle told us.

"Yeah, Annabeth will kill him," I told him. "Look, I need to get going. I heard that McGonagall is going to tell me what my detention is going to be."

"Let's hope it's not answering Lockhart's fan mail," Goyle said.

"Dear gods, I hope not," I said and I headed up the stairs.

When I got to McGonagall's office I found the door open. Upon entering I saw Professor McGonagall putting books away. The whole room looked as though Atlas had sat on it. She then turned and waved her wand, making damaged chairs and tables become whole again. Soon the room was back to normal.

"Mr. Potter," she said, "Dumbledore has told me to tell you that you'll be spending the whole year with Professor Snape's kids."

Yes, no answering fan mail.

"And Ron?" I asked her.

"He's going to be cleaning the trophy room with Filch," she said, "Your detention starts tomorrow and ends when term ends."

I nodded and then left, though I'm pretty sure that she's probably wondering why I haven't gotten mad about being around Professor Snape's kids.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks, everyone, for following me.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I made a mistake and listed Harry as the son of Hades instead of Zeus. I'll work to keep from making that same mistake again.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 5

Harry's POV

"You have to do what?" Ron asked when I told him what my detention was.

"I'm just watching Snape's children for the year," I told him.

"No, your not," Ron said, "They probably know loads of dark magic and stuff."

"Honestly, Ronald, are you really that stupid," Hermione snarled, "They probably know loads of dark magic and stuff. They're from the States, so I doubt that Professor Snape taught them anything."

"You don't know that," Ron told her.

"Ron, I'm going to do the detention," I said, "I'm not going to get the Headmaster mad at me just because you hate them."

Ron glared at me but I really didn't care.

By Friday everyone knew that my detention was to watch the Snape kids. Everyone, except for Hermione, felt bad for me. Even Neville feared that they would hex me or something. I really, really, hated when they made assumptions about my family. On Saturday I was woken up by Wood, who told me that we had Quidditch practice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I said so," he said, "Unless you have to watch the Snape brats."

I was too tired to glare at him.

When I arrived on the pitch I found Rose and Hugo reading something. It looked like the Potions book that I had to torture myself into reading. They waved at us and I waved back.

"What are they doing here?" Wood demanded.

"Lay off of them," I said. "Their just reading a book."

"Well since their father is Snape, they're probably here to spy on our new training techniques."

"They don't need to spy, as the team is coming," Fred Weasley said.

I turned to see the whole Slytherin team approaching, all with huge smiles on their faces.

"I book the field, I booked it," Wood said, spitting with rage.

"Well we have a signed note by Professor Snape," Marcus Flint said, his smile getting wider as he handed the note to Wood.

I didn't dare try to read it, as it was most likely in English. But Wood repeated what was on it and asked, "Seeker, what Seeker?"

The group parted and standing there was one Draco Malfoy.

"What is he doing here?" George Weasley asked.

"Don't you get it, I'm the new Slytherin Seeker," Malfoy said, "And that's not the only thing that's new this year."

And that's when I noticed the brand new broom, Nimbus Two Thousand and One's. If their smiles could get any wider, it would have fallen off. And then Hugo and Rose came down, the air starting to smell like ozone.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Rose asked him.

"None of your business, you traitor," Malfoy snarled. "I bet your daddy is all upset that you weren't in Slytherin?"

"I don't know, haven't talked to him," she said, "But those brooms are nothing compared to the one that my other father sent me."

She took something out of her pocket and at once it started to grow. It grew until a full broom was hovering off the ground.

"The Empress Three Hundred," she said, with pride, "The fasted broom on the American market. My Uncle bought new brooms for all the Hufflepuff Quidditch members. And, like you, Hugo is the new Hufflepuff Seeker. Now, doesn't that feel so bad?"

"Yeah, I'm going to wipe the floor with you, Malfoy," Hugo said. "Want me to send your face home to your father?"

They both laughed at him and then I saw Ron and Hermione approaching.

"What the hell are Snape's brats doing here?" Ron asked.

"Hugo is the new Hufflepuff Seeker," I told him.

"So, doesn't mean their going to win," he said, "So what broom do you have, Snape, and did your daddy have to beg the Headmaster for money to get it?"

"Ronald, stop it," Hermione said.

"I got onto the team on pure talent, something that you lack," he snarled.

"Well I can beat you," he said, "But because I don't have a broom, I can't."

"Here, you can borrow mine," Fred said.

"Yeah, wipe the floor with him," Angelina Johnson said.

"Oh this is going to be so painful," Hermione said and I had to agree.

"I'm leaving, Ron," I said, "This is just going to be too painful."

"He's just a Snape," Ron said.

"Well, then I get a go against Malfoy," Rose said, "Since Malfoy has a fat mouth."

"Oh this is going to be good," Malfoy said, "Don't you agree, guys?"

"Oh I do," Flint said, "Everyone knows that the only reason that we win the last match is that there are girls playing."

"Yeah, girls have no talent," Malfoy said and then I noticed Snape and McGonagall coming onto the field, arguing.

"Oh really, Malfoy," she said. "I've got more hustle in one finger than you have in your whole body."

"I will leave you in the dust, Snape," he said and his team mates laughed. "You'll probably be so scared to break a nail."

"Yeah, girls are so sensitive and can't actually play in any sports."

"Yeah, look at Granger," Malfoy said, "It's clear that Snape's retarded daughter can't possibly handle a broomstick. It's a no brainer!"

"You just didn't say that to me, today," Rose said, "I tell you what, Malfoy, the person that doesn't capture the snitch will clean dad's filthy cauldrons for a month. The winner gets to come down to laugh at you."

"Deal," he said. "Oh this is going to be so much fun."

"Oh someone kill me," I moaned.

"I'm hiding my face," Hermione said.

They jumped onto their brooms, Wood releasing the snitch. I just couldn't look, this was too much. If she was anything like the rest of the Weasley, minus Ron, she would kick his butt. Malfoy pushed his new broom to the limit, but even the Gryffindor's could see that her broom was much faster.

"This is going to be close," Angelina said.

"It's not even going to be close," I said, "Rose is just too good."

The snitch was caught by Rose and she turned around and landed on the grass.

"I'll make sure that dad knows when you're coming down to clean his cauldrons," she said, "And I'll make sure that my brother and I come down, to laugh at you."

"She cheated!" he snarled.

Rose laughed and said, "Oh you're sorry that you lost. Next time, Malfoy, don't make a bet with a Snape. You'll lose so badly."

And they left, giving Wood back the snitch.

"See you at eight, Draco," Snape told him.

"No, I'm not cleaning out any cauldrons," he told his Head of House.

"You made a bet with a Snape," he said, "You will uphold your end of the bargain."

"We are so dead," Flint said. "Hufflepuff will win!"

Yeah, like that was a bad thing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Oh Malfoy is a sore loser.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6

Rose's POV

That night I had a horrible nightmare. It was a demigod dream and one of the worst that I had ever experience. I was standing before a golden coffin that I knew contained Kronos. Then the laughter that sounded like the Earth rang in my ears.

"Daughter of Poseidon," she said, "Look at what your world will look like when my son finally rises."

My heart was banging in my chest and then I saw myself looking at a burning world. Hogwarts was burning to the ground, screams coming from inside as I listened to those blessed by Hecate dying.

"You're going to fail, all of you," she said, laughing and then I woke with a start.

"What the heck?" someone asked.

"Sorry," I muttered, lying back down.

The next morning I slowly sat down at the Hufflepuff table. I looked like Hades and I knew it. I yawned as I gave my offering and then started to eat.

"I look the same," Hugo said to me.

"Had the same nightmare," I told him and he nodded. "Gods, why is this happening?"

"I think that she suspects that we're trying to stop her," Hugo told me. "So want to go down and make fun of Malfoy?"

I yawned and said, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

Going down to taunt Malfoy proved to be the very thing that I needed. Seeing him scrub cauldrons while dad was watching over him was the waking drought that I needed. When he left a couple of hours later a goblet was pushed into my hands.

"To wake you up," dad said.

"Thanks," I said, drinking it down.

"Thanks," Hugo repeated, drinking it down as well.

"So what's going on?" dad asked.

"The thing that brought us here is trying to bring back her son," I told him, "He's worse than the Dark Lord."

I called Tom that because that's the title that dad would understand.

"You two aren't the only ones that needed a potion," dad said, "Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger needed one as well."

"They must be having the same dream," Hugo reasoned.

"Dream? What dream?" he asked us.

"Kronos coming back," I told him.

He gave us an odd look and then said, "Do you expect me to believe that Kronos is real."

"Trust us, he's real," Hugo told him.

"I think that he should see," I told my brother.

Hugo didn't look as though he was happy about this, but he said, "Fine, but you can't tell the Headmaster anything."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want info leaking," I told him.

"Thinking about yourself, are you sure that you're in the right house?" he asked us.

I laughed and said, "Trust us; we're in the right house."

I extended my hand and the water that was inside dad's jug came out and twisted around. Our father really stared at us and then I did the same thing that Percy did, I made it form a triton. My dad's face went white and then Hugo made lightening come out of his hand. I thought dad was going to pass out from shock.

"We're legacies of Ares as well, though our mum," I told him.

"Who's your mum?" dad asked.

We both looked at each other and answered, "Ginny Weasley."

That's when he passed out.

"Gods, I hope we didn't kill him," Hugo said.

"I'm so not ready to clean that up," I said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: A little bow to the movie version of the Lightening Thief.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: To the person that reviewed. Rose and Hugo are like Theseus. Their mother slept with their mortal father but then slept with their godly father. So Rose and Hugo have the connection to the Prince line as well as being a demigod. Hope that this helps to clear things up and sorry about not explaining things. Though it will be explained in this chapter. Another thing, sorry about not posting yesterday. I went out with my mother and I was tired.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 7

Hugo's POV

"DAD!" I cried out, running over to see if he was alright.

"I think that we shocked him," Rose told me.

"Gods, I was hoping that he would have been sitting down when we told him."

"Should we wake him?" Rose asked me.

"No, we'll get Madam Pomfrey," I said and we left his office.

Madam Pomfrey tutted when he was magically brought into the hospital wing. Our mum told us that he hated the hospital wing and would usually try to get out from going. She told me that he had only passed out once, and that was when he found out that she was expecting. She pushed us out of the wing, closing the door.

"Hay!" we heard Harry call out and we turned to see Harry and Hermione standing there. "You know, I'm supposed to be serving detention by watching the both of you."

"Sorry about that," I said and Rose snickered.

"What are you both doing here?" Hermione asked us.

"Dad passed out and we had to get Madam Pomfrey," I told her.

She stared at us and then asked, "Why did he pass out?"

"We told him who our mum is," Rose confessed.

"And don't tell me, he was so shocked that he did pass out," Harry said.

"Yeah," I said.

"If my parents were alive, my mortal pair, dad would have passed out too," Harry told us, "So how come your both demigods as well as being a legacy, and having a mortal father?"

I figured that he had been dying to ask this question for sometime.

"How about we go where we're not overheard," Rose said, "Dad once told me that these walls have ears."

"I'm going to agree with Snape on that," Harry said and we headed for an empty classroom.

When Hermione had sealed the door Rose turned and looked at me. She knew that if anyone could explain things, I could. I took a deep breath and said, "Well you know the story of Theseus?"

"Who doesn't?" Harry said, "Well except for Hecate's blessed."

"Well in the future, in our past, Fudge passed an insane marriage law. The purpose was to get back at Dumbledore because, once again, he thought the Headmaster was after his job. Anyway, he told our parents that they had a choice. Either marry or be sent to Azkaban. Anyway, our mum was worried that dad would freak out if he found out that she's a demigod and so she kept that part of her life a secret. Hades, even her own family doesn't know that she's a demigod."

"Sometimes it's too much for dad to take in," Hermione said, "But he takes it better than Annabeth's dad."

"Yeah, Chiron told us that her mortal father wanted nice normal children," I said, shaking my head. "Anyway, she was caught fighting a drakon and dad wanted to know what was going on. He told her that he wouldn't tell anyone if she just tell him the truth. So she told him all about the gods, her father, Ares, and so on. She thought that he would kick her out, but he accepted the fact that she was even more special than he thought. When we were conceived our mum slept with dad and then, unknown to her, slept with Zeus.

"When we were born, Ares told her all about what had happened. Well let's just say that Hades wasn't too thrilled that Zeus had figured out a way to break his oath…again. I swear he's still stuck on that oath. The same thing happened to Rose, except that it was Poseidon. Hades sent his hellhounds after us, but Hestia got between us and managed to convince Hades not kill us. That was the only thing that saved us from being sent to the Underworld."

"Same thing happened to me," Harry said, "So I guess that makes us family."

"Oh this is so great," Hermione said, gushing like an Aphrodite kid. "You have a brother!"

"You know, I think that we won't tell dad about that," I said, "I don't think that he could take being somehow related to you."

"I'll only tell him if he keeps on picking on me."

"Deal," I said.

"Why do I have a funny feeling that he's going to cause another shock to his system," Rose said, shaking her head.

"Dad told us that you both have been having demigod dreams," I said, "Well he just said dreams."

"Yeah, I hear this woman's voice telling me that I'm going to fail," Harry said.

"That would be Gaia," Rose said, her eyes narrowing.

"Why do you think that she's doing this?" Hermione wondered.

"She knows that her son lost and she wants to keep that from happening," I said, "Even though Percy Jackson is only a little boy right now."

"Which means that she can't act until someone comes along," Harry said.

"And that someone would be Luke," I said.

They both looked confused and I reasoned that Luke hadn't come to camp yet. I groaned; my head hurting. All this before stuff was really getting annoying.

"Does Ginny know that she's a demigod?" Hermione asked us.

"Yes," Rose answered. "I think that we should tell her the truth about everything. She's accepted being a demigod already, so this won't be too much for her to take in."

"Where is she now?" Hermione asked.

"I think that she might be in her dorm," Harry told her.

"Then I'll get her," Hermione said and she unsealed the door and opened it.

Standing there was Lockhart and he looked pleased to see them.

"Oh no, not you," Harry groaned.

He removed his glove and at once the doorframe turned to solid gold.

"King Midas," I said; my sword out.

"Gaia has found a way to bring me back," he said, "And she's told me to kill you. Oh this is going to be so much fun. I haven't had a golden statue in centuries."

He touched Hermione and we all watched in horror as she was turned into a golden statue.

"Holy Hera," Harry gasped.

He smiled at us, as though we were something amusing. However he couldn't get to us because Hermione's golden body was in the way. I took the chance and stabbed him in the stomach with my sword. He screamed as his essence was sent back to the Underworld.

"Um, why isn't she changing back?" Rose asked us.

"I think a message to Hecate will be needed," Harry told us, "And I'm going to be the one to do it."

"What I want to know, how the Hades are we getting her out of here?" I asked them.

"Yeah, that would be a problem," Harry said.

You think!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8

Rose's POV

"It's official! I hate gold!" I moaned as we dragged the golden body of Hermione to the hospital wing.

It had taken us forever to even get up one flight of stairs. Hugo cursed when the stairs changed. Why couldn't they stay in one place? Finally, three hours later, they dragged her body into the hospital wing. I saw that father was awake and stared at the golden statue that was being dragged in.

"I didn't know that Miss Granger was self-centered," he said.

"This is Hermione," I told him.

Madam Pomfrey came out at once and stared at the golden statue. "What, in the name of Merlin, is going on here?"

"Hermione was turned into a golden statue," Harry told her.

"What utter-."

"It's not utter nonsense," I told her, "Lockhart was more dangerous than we thought."

"Where is he at?"

"He had to leave;" Harry said, "Now I need to get a hold of her mum."

And he left.

"What can a muggle do about this?" Madam Pomfrey asked us.

"You would be surprised what Hermione's mum can do," I told her.

The only thing that we could do was prop her against the wall. Harry came back, telling us that her mum was on her way. I could tell that dad wasn't sure how this was even possible. For the whole hour we read magazines, Hugo debating about some article about dragon dung being used in vomiting potions, when our mum came in, a tall woman following. We at once bowed to her.

"Rise up," she said, "What happened?"

"Lockhart was King Midas," Harry told her, "He turned Hermione to a golden statue."

"I've been hearing that Kronos and Gaia are stirring," she said, "They always stir at almost the same time."

"Wait a minute, that's Miss Granger," dad said.

"Of course it is," our mum said, "Can you change her back?"

"Naturally, I can," she said, "But this is going to hurt."

I had a funny feeling that hurt was a soft word for how Hermione would really feel.

The screaming coming from the golden statue caused all the windows to shatter. Madam Pomfrey hurried into her office and slammed the door shut. Even dad had his ears covered. When the shell finally broke, Hermione was laying on the ground.

"Gods, that was worst than I thought," I said.

"This kind of curse is always more painful than you read about in the tales," Hecate said. "She should rest and then she'll be fine."

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she was led to a bed. "Where's King Midas at?"

"In the Underworld, where he belongs," I told her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at me.

"What the Hades is going on here?" our mum asked at once.

"I believe that this should answer any questions that you might have," Hecate said, handing a note that I was sure that mum hadn't packed.

Ginny took it and opened it, reading:

_Dear Ginny,_

_If you're reading this then Hecate has gotten the letter that I had sent through time. Gaia and Kronos are stirring, even though it will be several years before Kronos starts his plans. I know that reading a letter from your older self is very strange, but I know that you will be able to take the news better than anyone else can. Rose received a horrible dream telling her that Gaia was going to try again to take over the Universe._

_I know, that you know, that this can't happen. Another thing that I must tell you is that, in the future, you marry Severus Snape. Don't scream; don't get mad, he's a good man with a good heart. He's been through things that I know that you would understand. Hugo and Rose are your children and I know that, as legacies of Ares, that they will prove that they have gotten the best part of both of you. I do, of course, give you a warning. Don't trust Fudge! He wants to ruin everything for everyone._

_He's the reason that you married Severus and had his children, though you also slept with Zeus, for Hugo, and Poseidon, for Rose. The monsters are coming and I want you to understand what you're up against. Another thing, the diary that you had was owned by Tom Riddle. He's Voldemort, my younger self, and he would have caused you to attack people. Glad that I made sure that our children knew about that little bit of info. Anyway, hope that you have a much better term than I had._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginny Snape_

"Gods, can't my life get anymore complicated?" our mum asked us.

"Life is one strange thing," I commented.

"So, you're my children," she said.

"Yep," Hugo said.

"Well, all I have to say is that you better win against Slytherin," our mum said, "Though I doubt that you'll have any problems."

Where had that come from? She grinned and then left, leaving us all confused.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"So he wasn't who he claimed to be," I said when Lady Hecate told me all about what had happened to Miss Granger.

"No, he was not," she said, "I do hope, next time, that you don't employee someone like Midas."

I sighed and said, "I have the perfect person for the job. Though I doubt that Severus will be pleased."

"I think that you all have more important things to worry about, then if someone is popular."

I had to agree with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9

Hugo's POV

"Mum's beam of death has officially been activated," I told Rose the next day.

Rose looked at me and then I pointed at the Gryffindor table. Mum was glaring at Ron Weasley, obviously not liking whatever he was talking about.

"I bet you we're included," Rose said.

"Well we all know what a waste of space that Ron Weasley is."

"By the way, where's Hermione at?" I asked her, knowing that Hermione had stormed out of the hospital wing like the daughter of Hecate that she is.

Hermione hated hospital wings as much as dad did.

"Don't know," Rose said, going back to her meal.

"Um, Ronnie is coming over here," I told her and she groaned as, sure enough, Ron approached our table and said, "Where is Harry and Hermione at?"

"Don't know and don't care," Rose said, "I believe their free thinking pre-teens."

"I haven't seen them all morning and the whole thing stinks of Snape," he said.

Rose glared at him and then mum got up and marched over to our table, yanking our dear Uncle by the sleeve of his robes. "Stop bothering them, Ronald, or I'm writing home to mum."

"Why are you defending them?"

"Because their eating," mum said, "You might think that they have no right to eat, and be left alone, but they do. And, at least, their not showing the world the contents of their breakfast; unlike some people that I know of. Now get back to the Gryffindor table before I tell McGonagall."

"You wouldn't dare," Ron said.

"Try me," she snarled.

"I can't believe that you're a badger lover," Ron said.

We both winced as the fury that was mum rose up. Mum pulled out her wand faster than blinking and hit Ron with a spell that we all knew so well, the Bat Boogey Hex. Ron ran out of the Great Hall, much to the delight of everyone at the Hufflepuff table.

"Thanks," I said and she winked.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Snape's POV

"What the bloody hell," I asked as I watched Weasley running out of the Great Hall, bats following him.

"Oh looks like Miss Weasley hit him with one of the basic spells," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling in a way that should be declared illegal.

"Looks like Ronald was opening his stupid mouth again," Granger said.

I turned to see Granger and Potter standing there, all cut up.

"What happened to the both of you?" Dumbledore asked them.

"Flesh Eating Horses," Granger answered.

I shuttered.

"I'm getting changed," Potter said, "We'll all find out what Ron said today."

And both he and Granger left.

"You know, they lead very interesting lives," Dumbledore remarked.

By the end of the morning I knew exactly why Ronald Weasley was hexed by his sister. Apparently calling Miss Weasley a badger lover is not a good ingredient to a long life. The coldness that was in her eyes was enough to make me shutter. Potter explained to me that she was able to make people shutter because she's a daughter of Ares. Normally I would think that Potter was bonkers but, after seeing Granger coming out of a golden shell, I'm ready to believe anything. Later that day, after all the lessons had ended, I headed down to Hagrid's hut to give him an ointment for a burn that he had gotten doing something for the Headmaster.

"Hay, dad," came Hugo's voice and I felt my heart doing this weird thing.

"Hugo," I said.

"I want to show you something," he said, "Sister saw them and told me."

"Maybe later," I said.

"No, you have to see it…now," he said, his tone insistence.

Deciding to humor him, and not really wanting to spend any time with Hagrid, I followed him. I saw Rose's vivid red hair, which reminded me of Lily's so much, at the shore. I was surprised that Potter and Granger were there, but Dumbledore. And then I saw them. At first I thought they were horses that had decided to bathe themselves in the lake, and then I saw the tails. They were vivid different colors and Rose was going nuts over them.

"My immortal father sent them," Rose told me.

Forgot, not only was I their 'mortal' father, as Potter put it when he explained about their births, but they had highly important 'godly' fathers. The whole thing made my head swim, though Potter told me that I would get use to it.

"Want to ride one?" Rose asked me.

"Um," I said, not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry, Professor, they don't bite," Granger told me.

Rose jumped on one and, despite the fact that I'm clearly a 'land' person, I found myself behind her.

"What-."

"Don't let go," she cut in and the horse-fish thing bolted.

I'm going to say one thing, I hate being in water. Rose was laughing at the top of her lungs, I was holding on for dear life. And then we dived. I held my breath for as long as I could, but then I opened my mouth. No water came rushing in.

"How is this even-?"

"It's a gift that I have because of who my dad is," she said. "We're in an air bubble."

The thing dived down further and I watched as she cut something from the floor. It was a rare plant that I couldn't get to. She put it in a pouch that she had on her and then we slowly made our way back up. I could see the creatures of the deep not liking her being around. When we finally surfaced I was dry.

"Great going, Professor," Potter called out, clapping.

I got off and Rose followed suit. "Here," she said, handing the pouch.

"Thanks," I said.

I saw Hugo grinning.

The plant was what I needed in a potion that I was making to prolong the effects of the Wolfbane and cut down on the number of doses that werewolves drank. She had gotten me enough plant to do me three years. She promised me a spell that would allow me to go down there when she wasn't around. I was sure, over the next couple of days, that the Slytherin's noticed the change. I gave Rose and Hugo points for whatever potion they were working on.

They didn't like it, but both of them had gotten the talent for brewing potions well. If Draco Malfoy didn't like it, then he could leave the school. I gave points for good work, not because someone had a ton of money.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10

Hugo's POV

For the rest of the month of September no one in Gryffindor bothered us. We had decided to watch the grounds for anymore signs of monsters and, so far, Gaia had been silent. I knew that she was plotting something and the silence just proved that I was right.

"I know where your coming from," Rose told me, "I mean, she's only giving me two dreams and you only one."

"I think that she intended us to come here," I told her, "I mean, look at what happened when you told mum what had happened."

"She had us come here," she said and I nodded, "You don't think that she plans to make Percy's quest to get the bolt harder?"

"I don't know," I said, "I mean, she can't do anything if she thinks that theirs a chance that her son will win."

"And if things happen the way that their supposed to?"

"Then she'll be causing more trouble," I told her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Hermione and I were running for our lives. Four members of Ravenclaw where shooting arrows at us. What the Hades was going on here? Hermione blasted some of them, causing them to land in a heap. One of them had managed to dodge the spell and was coming at them. Suddenly a sharp pain hit me and I blacked out.

When I came to I found myself in a cabin of sorts, the smell of the sea was all around me. I groaned, knowing at once that I wasn't in at Hogwarts. I couldn't even remember Hermione yelling at me and I wondered what was going on here.

"Hello, son of Zeus," came a voice that I didn't recognize.

A teen appeared, grinning at me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"My name is Luke, son of Hermes," he said, "And you're going to stay here while Percy Jackson gets accused of stealing Zeus's bolt and the gods fall."

"Go to Tartarus," I snarled at him.

He laughed and said, "Your father will be the one that will end up there and we'll rule this world."

"Kronos will not allow you to rule," I told him; "He'll eat you, like he did Zeus siblings."

"Not after he sees all the work that I did to ensure that he comes back," he said, "Now, to make sure that no one can help you I've made this place unable to be detected by demigod dreams. I hope that you enjoy your stay."

And he was gone.

"Hermione, help me," I begged and my eyes closed.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rose's POV

"What do you mean that Harry's gone," I said when Hermione told us what happened in the hall.

"What do you think he happened to him?" mum asked.

"He was most likely taken by Luke's friends," Hugo told us, "Which means that he's in the States."

"How do you figure that out?"

"Because Luke isn't too bright," Hermione said, "And I believe I know where to find him."

"How?" I asked her.

"Leave that up to me," she said and then she was gone before we could ask anymore questions.

"Do you think that she can do it?" our mum asked.

"Knowing Hermione, she can do it," I said.

An hour later Hermione came rushing in and said, "He's in Florida!"

"I'm coming," I said.

"It's too dangerous," McGonagall said.

"I know that, but Harry's been nothing but nice to us," I told her, "I'm not about to leave a demigod unprotected."

"Be careful," Dumbledore said.

"We will," Hugo promised and Hermione shadow traveled us to the States.

We arrived a few yards away from the cabin that looked as though it was being guarded. I had a feeling that Luke had planned this months before he actually stole the bolt from Zeus. If we could get Harry out of there then we could warn Zeus that Luke planned on stealing his bolt as well as Hades Helm of Darkness. Hermione took something out that looked nothing like the bow that Annabeth had used in the near future.

Something came out of it and I could tell that it was an arrow. She shot it at them and they turned to dust, just like a monster. We watched as she did some fancy moves that I was sure would make Annabeth jealous if she could see her. She then motioned us to follow her and we headed for the cabin. The cabin looked like the one that housed Hermes children and smelled just as bad.

Hermione unlocked the door and opened it. Lying on the floor was Harry. She rushed over and turned him over. He groaned and said, "You're not real."

"Harry James Potter, I'm very real," she said, "Now let's get you out of here before something else happens."

"We need to warn Zeus," I told them.

"We need to get Harry to camp," she said, "Then we'll inform Chiron about what we know he will be doing. He can get a message to the gods."

I wanted to argue but Harry looked bad. She then shadow traveled us back to Camp Half-Blood.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks everyone for following my story and I will have the next chapter up tomorrow. I'm trying to post one chapter a day.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11

Hugo's POV

"So how long do you think that he'll be out," I asked Rose.

"I don't know," Rose said. "I mean, we don't even know what Luke did to him."

"I think that we should tell Mr. D," I suggested, giving me an odd look. "What did I say?"

"No one is going to believe us when we tell them that Luke is trying to steal Zeus master bolt."

"And why's that?"

"Because then we have to explain that we're from the future," she said. "And we can't change Fate. He's supposed to betray the gods."

"So we're going to allow Kronos to come back," I hissed, "No, I'm not going to allow that. Our mother almost died because of him."

"I know that," she said, "Don't think that I don't remember that. But, we can't tell."

"Well I'm not about to let my mother betray the gods," Hermione said, "I mean, the gods aren't the ones that can change fate, but we can."

"Did you inform the Headmaster that we found him?" Rose asked Hermione.

"Yes, though he was a little bit shocked at how I was able to communicate with him," Hermione said, "But he got over it."

"When does he want Harry to come back?" Rose asked her.

"When he's feeling better," Hermione answered, "He said that, for now, where we're at is safer. I think he's worried about what we might bring back to the school."

"Great, he can't complete his education because of Kronos," I hissed.

"It's not really that bad," Hermione said, "Anyway, I think he could use a break from Malfoy and his stupid friends."

I had to agree with that.

It took a week for Harry to fully recover from what had happened. When Rose told him that it wouldn't be a good idea to tell people that Luke had taken him, he was angry. I didn't blame him and I kept on glaring at Rose.

"He tried to kill me and we're not telling anyone the truth," he snarled.

"I don't want to cause problems."

"No, I'm telling my father about what happened," he said, "I'm not about to let Luke get off the hook for what he did."

"No one is going to believe you," Rose told him.

"My father will," Harry snarled and he was gone.

"Oh Harry is going to cause more trouble," Rose told us.

"Rose, he's got a point," Hermione said, "Look, Zeus knows that his son doesn't lie about things as important as this. This will put Zeus on guard and keep his bolt from being taken."

"I don't think it's going to work," Rose said.

"Trust Harry on this," Hermione told her.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

I knew arriving outside the Winter Solstice wasn't a good idea but I was determined to warn father that his bolt would be taken at the Winter Solstice. If I could prevent someone from being accused then I was willing to do it. I took a deep breath and headed for Olympus.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"Is it okay to trust them?" Minerva asked me after I told her that Harry was fine.

"If I couldn't trust them, then I wouldn't have allowed them in," I told her, "I told them to allow Harry to rest and then bring him back."

"But the match in November," she said, "What will we do without Potter as Seeker?"

"Hold practice for a reserve Seeker," I suggested. "Heaven knows we need one just in-case something really bad happens to Harry."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it," she said.

"I totally agree, Minerva," I said, smiling at her.

I later on told Severus what had happened. The look that he gave me was of fear. I had never seen him look at me that way before and I felt bad for him.

"Remind me to treat Miss Granger differently when I see her," he said.

"And Mr. Potter as well," I added and he nodded.

"I'm worried about Rose and Hugo," Ginny said.

"Yes, I'm sure that _both_ of you are worried about them," I said, "I was told that their safe and that Harry is going to be warning his father about what Luke is planning."

"I don't see why he's turning his back on everything," Ginny said, "I might not have a conversation with my father but I don't go around and plan to overthrow him."

"That's because you have common sense," I told her.

"Kronos sounds like the Dark Lord," Severus remarked.

"He's nothing like the Dark Lord," Ginny said, looking at him, "He's worse!"

"That would be correct," I said, "According to myth-."

"History," Ginny corrected.

"Okay, history," I corrected, "Kronos received a dark prophecy that one of his son's would overthrow him. Hence why he swallowed all his children, except for Zeus. That was the son that ended up overthrowing him."

"Gross," Severus commented.

"I will agree with that," Ginny said. "And if Kronos rises up he will swallow anyone that supports and opposes him. Luke doesn't think that he will, but he will."

"Let's hope that Harry is able to do it," Severus hoped.

"Me too," I said.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ginny's POV

"Excuse me," came a man's voice and I turned to see a shabby dressed man, holding a suitcase.

At once I smelled wolf.

"Yes," I said.

"I'm looking for Albus Dumbledore," he said, "He hired me to teach Defense."

"And who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Remus Lupin," the man said.

"He's in his office," I said, wanting to get away from him. "The password is Pop Tarts."

And I fled as fast as I could.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Remus is going to become a nightmare for those that can sense monsters. Though, I'm still keeping Remus the sweet man that he is.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12

Harry's POV

"You wish to see me, son," Zeus said when Hermes told him that I was outside.

"Yes, father," I said, "I must warn you that your Master Bolt is going to be stolen by Luke, son of Hermes."

He gave me an odd look and then looked at Poseidon.

"And who told you this?" Athena asked.

"There are two children, one is the son of Zeus and the other is the daughter of Poseidon," I said, "Born the same way that Theseus was. Anyway, they are from the future and were sent here because Gaia is trying to help her son win the war that's coming."

"Hecate mentioned them," Demeter said, "And Apollo."

"Thank you for bringing this info to me," Zeus said, "I will keep a close watch on my bolt."

"Glad I could help," I said.

"I heard that you were taken by Luke and his friends," Hara said.

"WHAT!" Zeus bellowed and lightening came from all around me.

"Yes, stepmother," I said.

"It seems that, even after all this time, that you seem to have a run-in with trouble," she said.

I knew that she was saying this because she didn't like me.

"Hermione, helped," I told her.

"Of course, she did," Hera said, "Just be careful next time."

"I will," I promised and then I left.

When I came back to Camp I told Hermione, Hugo, and Rose what had happened. Hermione nodded, but Rose still looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Hugo asked her.

"Do you think that Zeus will remember that his bolt is in-danger of being taken," Rose asked us.

"I'm sure that Zeus will remember," Hermione said.

"Let's hope so," I said, "Though I'm not about to say that my father has a short memory."

"So when are we returning to Hogwarts?" Rose asked us.

"Soon," I answered, "I don't want to let Gryffindor down."

"Hope that you win," Hugo said, with a smile on his face, "I want to prove that Malfoy is nothing but a second rate flier."

"You know, if Hufflepuff wins, that your father won't hear the last of it from his own house," Hermione reminded him.

"I know that," he said, "But I just want to beat him."

"I'm sure that you do," Hermione said.

I sent a message to Dumbledore, telling him that I was feeling better and read to head back to Hogwarts. Naturally we didn't wait for him to reply and headed back to the castle. Upon returning I found the Headmaster standing there, along with a man that I had never seen before.

"Harry, I would like for you to meet Remus Lupin," he said, "He knew your mother and stepfather."

I saw Remus looking at him as though this was new news.

"Did you tell him about who my father is?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sorry," Dumbledore said. "Remus, Harry and his friends are what you would call a Demigod."

"But, but, their not real," Remus said and I snorted.

"Of course they are," Hugo said, as though this was something that everyone believed in.

"There were some problems, which I'm sure that Severus will be more than happy to tell you about," Dumbledore told him. "Until then, I believe that you all should head back to your dorms."

"We will," Rose said and we left the Headmaster behind.

"He smells like a werewolf," I told them when we were as far away from the Headmaster as possible.

"I sensed that as well," Hermione said.

"I'm going to remove the curse from him," Hugo told us. "He doesn't deserve this punishment and so he shouldn't have to suffer for it."

"Do you know how to do it?" Hermione asked.

"No problem," Hugo said.

"Well I'm going to check my book and see if there is a ritual that will get rid of it," Hermione said, "Until then, let's head to bed."

I yawned and we parted ways.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ron Weasley asked when I came in and dumped my things on the bed.

"Gone," I answered. "Why do you want to know?"

"The Slytherin's have been taking all the practice time and Seamus has been working as Seeker."

"Good! Glad that they have found someone to take my place if something happens to me," I said.

"This isn't good," he said, "You're the best Seeker around and we need you."

I rolled my eyes and said, "There are others that are just as good. Stop relying on me so much. Now, if you don't mind I need my sleep."

And I changed and fell right to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13

Hugo's POV

Time does move fast when you've got two matches coming up, worrying about an angry son of Hermes, and worrying if he's going to launch another attack on the school. Everyone else that wasn't a demigod was more excited about Christmas and stuff. They didn't even have Thanksgiving, as I'm sure that Percy and Annabeth would have moaned about. Ever since Luke had taken Harry, though she was glad that he had returned, she had acted ever bit a child of Ares. The red hair had long since faded and her dirty brown hair had replaced it.

She had also gotten bigger, which told me that some charm had been placed on her body to make her look like a Weasley. She kept muttering about spears and ringing Ron Weasley's neck. She also kept on complaining about Professor Lupin and spear was involved in the complaint at some point. We were all going to go to the Winter Meeting. The only time that Hades would be out of the Underworld.

And his helm would be ripe for Luke to steal.

Even though I had this on my mind we managed to beat Gryffindor. I'm pretty sure that's not a good thing, though dad was happy to see Harry get his butt kicked. Of course Harry wasn't exactly in a good mood since that Bludger came at him. Of course who could blame him? I winning didn't set well with the Gryffindor's, all who gave me death glares. As I was heading for Defense I overheard Dumbledore talking to mum.

"I'm sure that your brother will be worried if you don't stay," he said.

"I have a Winter Solstice meeting to go to," she said, "He'll understand, I'm sure."

"Then I'll make some excuse," Dumbledore told her.

"Good!" she stated and then I heard her leaving.

I watched Dumbledore for a few moments and then he too was gone. I really shook my head. Keeping this a secret from your family was never a good idea. I really hoped that mum understood that before it was too late.

"So where were you?" Rose asked later that day.

I hadn't shown up for dinner and I could tell that sister was worried. I sat down and said, "Walking around and thinking."

"Well I was thinking about what you said," she told me.

I gave her a look and asked, "What?"

"Well I talked to Chiron and he said that we could bring Professor Lupin to Olympus and Zeus, your father, could remove the curse."

I stared at her and asked, "Are you crazy?"

"No, I'm not," she said. "I've talked to Harry and he said that, since he was James's best friend, that he would vouch for him."

"And what if my immortal father decides to destroy him?" I asked her.

"He won't," Rose said. "Anyway, we need a good nose just in-case Luke decides to steal the bolt and the helm. Harry said that Zeus won't be bringing it to the meeting but I'm thinking that he hasn't told Hades this."

"And if Lupin is able to keep the helm from being taken then-."

"Then he'll get the curse removed," Rose reasoned.

She should have been a child of Athena, seriously.

"I don't know-."

"Oh, honestly, Lupin is a monster," she said. "He'll be able to reach the home of the gods with no problem and he's got an invite from Harry."

"And has Harry told him where he's going?" I asked her, knowing the answer.

"No," she answered, confirming that I had been right.

"Why do I have a bad feeling that this is going to blow up in Harry's face," I muttered so low that she couldn't hear me.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"What do you mean that you're not staying at Hogwarts during Christmas," I heard Ron say to Ginny.

"Because I don't want to and I don't want to go home," she said.

"Hogwarts at Christmas is the best thing in the world," he argued.

"Well maybe I don't think so," she snarled, "Now get out of my way before I spear you."

"And what did you do to your hair and body?" he asked.

"Ron, lay off," I said, finally getting between them, "Leave her alone."

He glared at me and said, "Shut it, Potter, this is a family matter."

"Hay, don't talk to Harry like that," Hermione said, her hands on her hips and a look that told Ron that he better not try her. "If she doesn't want to celebrate Christmas at Hogwarts then that's her right. All that's going to happen is she's going to see how much of a pig you are."

Ron eyes narrowed but Hermione didn't back down. Finally he stormed off, trying to force the painting of the Fat Lady to slam shut.

"Thanks," Ginny said.

"No problem," I said and then we went back to our work.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Are you sure that Potter knows what he's doing?" I asked the Headmaster.

"He said that nothing bad will happen to Remus," he said, "Though I'm not sure if I trust Zeus. His temper is famous and he's the one that did put that curse on King Lycon."

"True," I said, "Though I don't know if Lupin wants the curse removed."

"I'm sure that he does," Dumbledore said, "After all, who wants to forever be without a job?"

I had a few people that could answer that question, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Molly wants Ginny to come back for Christmas she's not spending it here," he went on. "I told her that I would inform Ginny of what her mother wanted her to do."

"I doubt that Miss Weasley will listen to her mother," I reasoned.

"She told me as much," Dumbledore said. "She said that it was an important Winter Solstice meeting and that she couldn't miss it. I fear that what will happen when Luke does what he's going to do."

"Has Miss Weasley say what will happen if Luke manages to steal one thing from the gods?"

"Yes!" he stated. "War!"

Oh why did it have to be that?


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14

Rose's POV

Term ended for Christmas and we all gathered around the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. I knew that my stupid grandmother was down in the Entrance Hall, waiting to take mum with her to the Burrow. We all had already changed out of our uniforms into Camp Half-Blood tee shirts. One by one we Flooed to a house that was near the docks so that Hermione could shadow traveled us all to Long Island. Lupin was a little bit nervous about going with us.

"Don't worry, it's going to be fine," Harry said.

"I wish I could believe you," he said.

Yeah, I didn't blame him.

An hour later we were back in the States and heading for Camp. Hermione had to be given some godly food so that she could recover but we managed not to kill her and not to get killed by any monsters. Once we were back we all headed for our cabins, except for Lupin who had to stay in the Big House. The look of amazement on his face was enough to make Harry grin.

The next day I was teaching a new camper how to use the sword that he had chosen when Harry and Hermione joined us. The look on their faces told me that I wasn't going to like it. After making sure that the kid wouldn't kill himself I joined them.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Mrs. Weasley found out that Ginny got away," Hermione said, "She's being a complete bitch about it."

"Dumbledore told me that he told her that-."

"Ginny will be fine," Hermione finished.

"I think that Ginny should tell her family that she's a demigod," I told them.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked. "It's not like they would understand."

"True, but it would help things along," I told her. "She can't hide something this huge for long and it sounds as though mum is trying to do just that."

"Yeah, but Mrs. Weasley will have a cow if she finds out that not only are you and Hugo from the future but that she married Severus Snape," Harry told me. "I mean, I'm not against it, but she will be."

"I understand that, but truth is always preferred to lies," I reminded him.

"You sound like Dumbledore," Harry remarked.

"Thanks," I said, grinning.

Later, during dinner, I could see that mum wasn't in a good mood. I'm guessing that Harry told her what her mortal mother had said. I looked over at the table that was for Dionysus and saw Lupin poking at his food. I looked over at Hugo, who shook his head. Suddenly Chiron stood up.

"Capture the Flag will take place on Thursday," he said, "Cabin Five currently holds the laurels."

If I thought this would make mum happy, she didn't show it. Her siblings must have sensed it because the only person that cheered was Clarisse. Though, I could see that she wasn't exactly cheering with everything that she had. I looked at Chiron, who shook his head. When dinner was over I cornered Chiron.

"Harry told her what her mother said," I reasoned.

"You should have been a son of Athena," he said, "Yes, he told her what her mother had said, or did. I don't know the full details but I'm afraid that things are going to be bad for Ginny."

"I told Harry that she should tell her mother that she's a demigod," I told him.

"And I agree," he said, "But Ares children are very prideful and it's going to take something to make Ginny tell her mother. Even then, she might disown her."

"Well she won't be disowned here," I said.

Chiron smiled at me and then we went to the Sing A-Long.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

"Where is my daughter, Albus?" Mrs. Weasley demanded for the tenth time.

I really wanted to groan but that wouldn't be me.

"Molly, I assure you that she's safe," Dumbledore said.

"Like I believe that," she snarled, "Where is my daughter or so help me I'll find her myself."

"Molly, have I ever lied to you?" Dumbledore asked; his voice laced with a charm to calm her.

"No, but she better be back in an hour," she said, "Or so help me, Albus, I'll look for her myself."

And she stormed out.

"Merlin, she's tough!" Dumbledore told me.

"We should have told her where her daughter went," I told him.

"And cause her to make trouble, I don't think so," he said, "But, I know that she's going to do exactly as she threatens."

"Which is going to cause us more trouble," I said.

"If you want to tell her, then that's your right," he told me in a tone that said that doing so wasn't going to be a smart move.

I really hate it when he makes me choose.

I decided to tell, though don't ask me what made me. I went to the Burrow and found Mrs. Weasley packing her bags.

"What are you doing here, Severus?" she snarled.

"Your daughter is in the States," I told her.

She gave me an odd look and then Ron Weasley asked, "And what would my sister be doing in the States?"

"That is none of your business," I snarled. "New York!"

"Good," she said, "Because I'm dragging her back home."

I shook my head and then headed back to the school. I really hoped that I had made the right call.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

Ginny had decided against taking part in Capture the Flag. Normally Chiron didn't allow this but her distraction would cause her death. Anyway Ares won and everyone toasted to another Ares win. I saw that Annabeth Chase wasn't happy about losing to Ares cabin. We all headed for the annual Winter Solstice meeting, taking Lupin with us. I told him that we would talk to the gods about removing the curse so that he could lead a normal life.

I didn't tell him what would be required.

We all loaded into the van and headed for the Empire State building. Hermione was excited about going, as she would see her mother. She and her mother were close, like her and her stepmother was close. Even though I hadn't seen my mum I knew that dad had made sure that she had a good afterlife. When the van came to a stop we all got off. And that's when we ran into trouble.

Standing there was Mrs. Weasley and she looked mad.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Yeah, going to learn to never ditch your mother. The next chapter will be the attempt to steal the Helm of Darkness. The bolt won't be taken as Zeus has it locked away.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about taking long to update. I got my cold and flu shot and I felt as though someone had run me over with a car.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15

Rose's POV

"Why is grandmother here?" I asked Hugo and Harry.

"Dear gods, Snape told," Harry said.

"Um, this is going to be a problem," Hermione said, shaking her head as Mrs. Weasley's face got redder as Ginny stepped out of the van.

"I don't know how you ended up here, but we're going home," Mrs. Weasley hissed as they stepped out as well. "And you to, Harry and Hermione."

"What's going on here?" Chiron asked, who had appeared as well.

"Nothing that concerns you," she snapped, "Now get going. I have a way home and you will stay there until term begins."

"I'm not going with you until term begins," Ginny said, "And there's nothing that you can do to stop me."

"I'm your mother, young lady," she said.

I saw my mother ignoring her and before she could stop her Ginny had entered the Empire State Building. The others followed, with Hermione doing a quick charm to make Mrs. Weasley forget that she had seen Ginny. I know that she hated doing that, but it was the only way that Ginny could make it to the meeting.

"I'm going to have one long talk with your father," our mum snarled.

"Remind me to hide when this happens," Lupin said.

"Yeah, mum's scary when she's in full 'Ares' mode," Hugo said, shuttering.

"Are you talking bad about me?" our mum snapped.

"No mum," I said.

"Good choice of answer," she said.

Since Lupin had been 'invited' by Harry he was able to enter Olympus. To say that Lupin was amazed would have been a huge understatement. His mouth dropped at the sight and I knew that he was impressed. The Winter Solstice Meeting was almost ready to start and I kept an eye on anything that might be happening. Zeus was talking to Poseidon and Lupin gaped at them.

"Yeah, dad's pretty tall," I told him.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Poseidon," I answered, "Since he divinely sired me I have access to his favors and stuff."

"Weird," he said.

"It's not weird," mum said.

"Be nice," Chiron ordered and we nodded.

The meeting started and I could see Hermione keeping a close watch on Hades helm. Harry's grandfather was talking about how large the Underworld had gotten, his usual ranting about Tom Riddle defying death, and the strange things going on in Tartarus. Zeus and Poseidon were arguing about Rhea.

"Oh so she's the one that kept you from harm," Poseidon snarled, "While I was in Kronos guts. Do you know disgusting his spleen was?"

"Here we go again," mum moaned.

"Are they always like that?" Lupin asked.

"Yep, but we love them," I said.

"I smell wolf," Zeus suddenly said.

Harry stood up and said, "Father, I invited Remus here so that you can remove the curse that's on him. He didn't ask for it."

"As I recall his infection was due to a mistake," Lady Hecate said, "I think that it was a good idea for Harry to bring him."

"I agree," Hestia said.

"Come forth-."

And then I saw it, Luke's hand. Hades had gotten up just as Luke went for his helm. Hermione was on it, but her spell was not fast enough to prevent Hades helm from being taken. I don't know how Lupin was able to tell that something was wrong but at once his wand was out. He shot three curses at the retreating figure, two of them hit home. Luke was passed out, his hand still holding the helm.

"Great going," Harry said and Hades marched over and grabbed his symbol.

"I'm going to make him suffer for this," he snarled.

"I can't believe it," Hermes said, shaking his head, "My own son."

"My son warned me that he was going to steal my bolt," Zeus said.

"And you didn't warn me," Hades snarled.

"Yeah, really great choice," Hera said, her eyes narrowing, "Hades might live in the Underworld but he did help _you_ beat the Titans."

"Okay, fine, sorry that I didn't tell," Zeus finally said, though I knew that it was taking everything out of him to say that. "Wizard, come forth."

I nudged Lupin forward and waited.

"You did a fine job," Hecate said, smiling at him.

"Yes," Zeus said. "The curse of being turned into a werewolf was only supposed to be for King Lycon, not anyone else. And since, as Lady Hecate has pointed out, your infection was due to the evil of another. I hereby remove the curse. Never again will you change into a wolf once a month."

A glow went around him and the outline of a very vicious wolf appeared. It howled in anger and then it was gone.

"Thank you," he said.

"What about Luke?" Hades snarled, "He tried to steal the symbol of my power."

"I agree," Hermione said, defending Hades at once.

"Hermes, your son has tried to violate the laws of the Universe," Zeus said, "I agree that something must be done."

I could tell that this was hurting Hermes more than anyone.

"Have Hades punish him," Hermes told him.

Everyone there nodded in agreement.

"Glad that I'm being given what's rightfully mine," Hades snarled and then he did something and Luke vanished.

"Now, I believe we should continue with the meeting," he said and the meeting continued.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Grandfather," I called out as the other gods left for whatever fun they wanted to do.

"Yes, Harry," Hades said.

"I'm sorry that my father didn't tell you about Luke," I said.

"It wasn't your fault," Hades said, "I'm not really popular around here."

"Well it still wasn't right," I said.

"Harry, even though Luke is now in the Underworld, I'm afraid that your friend's daughter's dream will still come to pass. We can't change Fate, no matter how hard we try."

"What do you think will happen?" I asked him.

"Hard to say," Hades said, "But I will ensure that you know what's going on."

"Thanks," I said and then Hades was gone.

"Come on, Harry, I want to get to Camp Half-Blood," Hermione told me.

"Me too," Rose and Hugo said at the same time.

"I want to murder me a Potions Master," Ginny snarled.

Lupin winced.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: There you go, another chapter from me. I don't really know how long this story will be but I will, once again, try and keep the updates going.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about the wait, I thought I had lost my jump drive. But I found it, so the story continues.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 16

Hermione's POV

We had fun during the rest of the Winter break. Hades and Harry had gone down to make sure that Kronos was still in his prison. Tartarus wasn't a place for good souls, but Harry seemed to come back alright. Though he told me that it had been a horrible visit.

"Do you need some rest?" I asked him.

"No, I'll be fine," he said, though the tone still made me worry. "He's not down there, Hermione."

"Kronos!" I said, gasping.

"I don't know what happened, but he's not there," he said, "And, by the gods, I'm going to find him."

"Harry, I know that you hate him but your not going to do anyone any good by going off and trying to find him," I said, hoping to reason with him, "And Ginny's kids know what their doing."

"I know that they do, but I still want to go and look for him."

"I know," I said.

When term began again Hugo and Rose told me about the dreams that they were having. When they said that they were going to go to a graveyard I wasn't too thrilled by that.

"And why?" Remus asked.

"Because Tom's dad's bones are there," he said, "If I can get rid of them then he won't be able to use that."

"But Kronos will give him a body."

"Which probably won't be as strong as he wants Tom to think," Rose said.

"I'm going with you," Ginny said, "I'm not about to have you both die trying to keep Tom Riddle from coming back."

"Thanks," Hugo said and they were gone the next day.

When we had our first Potions lesson of the term, I was asked to stay behind when class ended. None of the Gryffindor's liked this, but they didn't do anything. Harry nodded and left as well.

"Where are Rose and Hugo at?" he asked me.

"They went to get rid of some bones," I told him.

"Molly came to see the Headmaster," Snape said and I had a bad feeling about this. "She says that she wants to keep Miss Weasley away from Hogwarts next term."

"But, she can't," I said.

"I know that, but she doesn't trust the Headmaster anymore," he said, "I told him that she's acting as though this was all someone's fault and I know that's she's pointing to the Headmaster as being the one that she's accusing."

"Has Dumbledore told Ginny this?" I asked him.

"I'm sure that he will, once she comes back," he said.

"This isn't good," I said, "If she doesn't go to camp the monsters still in England will attack her."

"And how do you know that?" Snape asked me.

"Because she's a daughter of Ares," I said, "And they are high there on the smell meter. Trust me; I know what I'm talking about."

"Just like Potter."

"Yes," I answered. "I'll let Ginny know when they come back."

"Good," he said and I left.

"We can't allow that to happen," Harry said when I told him what Snape had told me.

"I know that," I said. "But she's going to have to reveal that she's a demigod. That's the only way that she's going to be able to make anything make sense."

"I thought that her mortal mother would of known," Harry said, "I mean, I didn't know about being the son of Zeus until last summer."

"I think that, because Ginny was in England, that Ares didn't tell her," I reasoned, "But, still, not cool."

"That I'll agree with," he said.

Ginny and the gang came back a week later, with news. Not only had the bones been destroyed but so had a ring and a cup. Ginny talked about breaking into Gringotts and getting the cup back. Normal boasting from a child of Ares, but, still, impressed. The ring had some stone in it, which she gave to Harry. Harry vanished and I know heading to the Underworld.

"I almost put the ring on," Ginny said, "It had some damn Compulsion Charm on it, but Hugo and Rose saved my life."

Rose went pink and Hugo looked embarrassed.

"So what are you guys going to do next?" I asked them.

"Well there's a locket, but we can't get to it," Hugo said.

"And why's that?" I asked.

"Because it's locked up in the Black house," Rose answered. "And the only person that can get us inside is Sirius Black."

Yeah, that would be a problem.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know, a short chapter, but at least it's something. I'll try and make the next one longer.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 17

Hugo's POV

"We're going to have to tell the Headmaster that Sirius is innocent before Black does something stupid," I told Rose.

"But how are we going to prove it?" Rose asked me.

I thought this over and then an idea hit me. "Harry has the map now, right?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Well we can use that and find Scabbers," I said.

"Or we could use a Summoning Charm and summon him," she suggested.

"Okay, that would work," I said, feeling dumb.

She laughed and said, "Don't worry; you can't have brilliant ideas all the time."

"Thanks, I think," I said.

"But we have to do this in Dumbledore's office," Rose told me. "That's the only way to make sure that he sees it."

Sounded fine with me.

Thankfully Dumbledore was in the mood to see us. I wondered if there was every a time when he wasn't 'in the mood' to see anyone. He smiled at us when we entered and I guess he still likes the whole idea of dad having kids and stuff.

"Rose, Hugo, glad to see you," he said.

"Thanks," I said, "We want to talk to you about something."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Well we need to get inside the Black house in-order to get the locket," Rose said, "And Harry has limited ability in the area of being related to Hades. So the only way to do this is to reveal something that we haven't told you."

"And what's that?"

I looked at Rose and she nodded. I turned to Dumbledore and said, "Peter Pettigrew is still alive."

He stared at me and then laughed. I wondered what he was finding that was so funny.

"ALBUS, SHUT UP," screamed one of the paintings and that got him quiet.

He frowned when he saw that we weren't laughing.

"Prove it," he challenged.

Rose took out her wand and said, "Accio, Peter Pettigrew."

A rat came through the window and she grabbed it. The thing was fighting to break free, but Rose said, "Try anything, Peter, and I'll feed you to a lion."

That stopped him at once and Dumbledore came around and looked at the rat that Rose had in her hand.

"This can't be possible," he said.

"Have dad give him a truth potion," Rose suggested. "That should fix things once and for all."

"Fudge, Moody, and Kingsley will have to be here," Dumbledore told us.

"How quickly can you get them?" I asked him.

"Ten minutes," Dumbledore answered.

With Peter locked away, dad summoned, and the other three summoned as well, Dumbledore's office soon became filled with people. Fudge gave me a strange look and then turned that look on my sister. I glared back at him.

"What these children say is impossible," Fudge said.

"The Summoning Charm was used," Dumbledore said, "And it worked on his name."

"I think that we should see if this rat is a person," Moody growled, "CONSTANT VIGULENCE!"

"Yes, thank you for almost blasting my ear drums, Alister," Fudge hissed.

"I agree with the Headmaster," Kingsley said.

Moody took his wand out and magically took the rat out. He said a spell that I'm sure that only Aurors know about and the rat changed into a man. The smell coming off of him made me hold my nose.

"What? This is impossible," Fudge said. "He died!"

"I think that we should give him the potion," dad told him.

"Of course," Fudge said and three drops were placed on Peter's tongue. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Why were you hiding as a rat?" Fudge asked.

"Because Black was after me. I betrayed the Potter's to the Dark Lord and he knew it."

Everyone, minus us, went white.

"But, you couldn't of," Fudge said, "You weren't their Secret Keeper."

"We changed," Peter said, "Sirius was the Secret Keeper and then we changed it to me."

"Dear gods, we put an innocent man in prison," Fudge said. "Alister, take this pile of dog slime to a holding cell in the Ministry. And make sure that no one knows that he's there."

"Even Lucius Malfoy," Kingsley said.

"I said no one, didn't I?" Fudge snapped. "The Dementors will be sent back to Azkaban."

"Oh it will be my pleasure," Moody said and soon the room was empty, except for us, dad, and Dumbledore.

"Well glad that nasty business is over," Dumbledore said, as we watched the Dementors leaving.

"Not quite," I said, "But we'll wait until Fudge provides the paperwork."

"Another surprise," Dumbledore said.

I grinned at him and Rose said, "Well we are full of surprises, aren't we?"

The next morning news that Peter Pettigrew, betrayer of the Potter family, was sent to being Kissed was all over the Daily Prophet. Paperwork to give to Sirius, including a large sum of money, was left in Dumbledore's office. Rose told me that it was time for Sirius to come out of hiding and enjoy his new freedom. And to get that damn locket as well.

"So what are you going to do?" Harry asked me.

"Well Rose is going to use the same Summoning Charm to get him here," I told him. "It was her idea to use it in the first place."

"But, since Dumbledore has the paperwork, then it has to be done in his office," Rose told him.

"Good," Harry said. "That will leave me with trying to figure out Luke's next move."

"What do you think it will be?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out," he vowed.

I had no doubt that he would do just that.

The next morning we were all back in Dumbledore's office. Rose raised her wand and said, "Accio, Sirius Black." We all waited and then a large dog came through the window and crashed on the floor.

"Headmaster, why can't people just come through the door?" I asked him.

Dumbledore chuckled.

The dog got to his feet and growled at us. But Dumbledore got up and produced the paperwork and the money.

"Sirius, you will not take that tone in this room," he said and that shut Sirius up, "Come back to your human form so that you can read this."

The dog changed into a man and looked at us and then at the Headmaster. "What is going on?"

"You're free!" Dumbledore stated.

"No! Peter!" he hissed.

"Just read it, Sirius," Dumbledore said, handing it to the former convict.

Sirius took it and read it over, his eyes widening. He then looked at him and then at us.

"But, how?"

"Rose and Hugo Snape figured out that the rat that Mr. Weasley had was way beyond its years of living. They concluded that it had to be someone hiding in Animagi form and came to me. Rose has such a wonderful grasp of charms and summoned the rat. When we changed him back we found out that it was Peter."

The lie was good and Sirius looked at him and then back at us.

"Sniv-."

"Sirius, you have just been saved from getting kissed," Dumbledore said, "I would advise that you treat the two that saved you from that fate with a bit more respect. Including not even using that word."

"Okay, fine," Sirius said. "Oh and don't get me wrong, I'm grateful. I'm free! How can I be mad at who enabled that to happen, even if I'm not a fan of your father."

"Don't worry, sometimes I'm not a fan of my father," Rose told him.

"I've informed Madam Pomfrey of things and she will be checking you over," he said, "When you come back, they have something to ask of you."

He nodded and then left, the money in his hands.

"That should make him happy," Rose said.

"True," I said, "But what will make us happy is if we get our hands on that locket and have it destroyed."

"I'll be glad as well."

Sirius ended up having to stay the week due to what happened in Azkaban. When he finally was able to leave we were waiting on him along with Ginny and the Headmaster. He had changed clothes and was looking like a normal person.

"I understand that the Black house is now in your name," I told him.

"Yes," he said, "It happened when I was in Azkaban."

"You have a locket," Ginny said, "A locket that you won't be able to open. This locket contains a soul fragment that we must get rid of."

"A Horcrux," I told him. "Your brother tried to get rid of it, but couldn't. He died and gave the task for his elf, but even the elf's strong magic couldn't open it."

"And what will you give me in return?"

"Piece and quiet," Rose answered.

"Then follow me," Sirius said and we all left the office, Dumbledore following us as he has to know everything that's going on.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another wonderful chapter. There will be problems, of course, as Kronos knows that their trying to defeat Tom Riddle. And guess who told him?


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 18

Rose's POV

When we arrived at Sirius house, we could tell that people were going to have to do some major work. At once a horrible House Elf appeared and bowed to Sirius. I took charge before Sirius could mess things up. I had heard how bad he was to Kreature.

"Kreature, I know that you've been told to respect those that are children of the gods," I said, "I'm the daughter of Poseidon and I need some help from you."

"What kind of help?" he asked me.

"There's a locket that your master, Regulus, ordered you to destroy," I said, "I know that you haven't been able to, but we can."

"You can help Kreature," he said.

"I vow on the River Styx," I said and a boom was heard.

"I'll get the locket right now," he said and he hurried off.

"I could of handled it," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but he hates you," I told him.

A couple of moments later the locket was in my hand and I could feel the dark energy. I took out my sword and slashed across it. The thing opened and screamed, making everyone cover their ears. When it had gone down to the Underworld I put the sword back.

"What the devil was that?" Sirius asked.

"A soul fragment," I told him. "Thanks Kreature for helping."

"Do you need anything, Miss?"

"How about cleaning this house up," I suggested.

"I will do that right away," he said and then he was gone.

"Do you want him?"

"My mother will get mad," I said, "Take good care of him and treat him like he's a better thing than your own family did."

And we left.

When we got back to the castle we headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Upon entering Hermione ran over and gave us a hug. I wondered what was going on here.

"Hermione was worried about you," mum said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She heard about our little trip," mother told us, "And she wasn't happy."

"Well we have just one more left," I told them, "And then Hades can drag his ass down to the Underworld."

"Good," Hermione said, "Very good."

"Where's Harry at?" Hugo asked them.

Hermione and mother looked at each other and mother said, "He went back to the States. He wants to help the others defeat Kronos."

"He is apart of the Great Prophecy," I told them.

"We know that, but that doesn't mean that we have to like it," mother told him.

I had to agree with her on that.

So two days after we finally got rid of the locket we hunted the Diadem. It was easy to find, as Harry had once told us where it had been located at. Since none of the Slytherin's knew that Voldemort was on the verge of being defeated, we had the upper hand. Upon entering the room we found the object that we were looking for. I took out the sword and slashed through it. The fragment was released and went down into the Underworld.

"Bye, bye, Tom Riddle," I taunted and we left the room behind.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Tom Riddle's POV

I screamed as another fragment was destroyed and then I found myself in a bright waiting room. I had no idea where I was and all I wanted to do was leave. As I turned something grabbed me and pulled me towards a set of elevators. I was thrown in and the door closed behind me. As it went down I saw my wonderful wizard robes vanish and another outfit took its place. And then I saw that there were others.

Where was I at?

And then it opened and I was pushed by another whatever and a large three headed dog appeared. I knew where I was right away. I had been defeated, I was truly dead. I vowed that I would get my revenge on everyone, no matter how long it took.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Tom is now down in the Underworld and so they can now focus on Kronos and then Gaia. The next chapter will be the last and then I'll work on the sequel.


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Ginny's Children's Strange Journey

Rating: T

Summary: Ginny Snape's daughter, Rose, has a dream that tells her that Gaia is about to strike again. To prevent this from happening Ginny sends her, and her brother, back to her very own first year and joins up with Harry, Hermione, and her own mother to keep not only Gaia from rising early but also Kronos and Voldemort as well. A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling or Riordan's characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 19

Dumbledore's POV

Hearing that Tom was no longer going to be a problem was the best news, besides the freeing of Sirius Black, that had happened this term. However Rose told us that we still had to worry about Kronos.

"He can't get Tom out of the Underworld," Rose said, "He has to take over Olympus, but I doubt that he'll be worried about one soul. Not when he can personally kill the son of Zeus himself."

"That I'll agree with," Hugo said, "Which means-."

"Which means that you're staying here," mother said.

I had to grin at the stern voice that she was giving them.

"Yes, mother," Hugo said.

"Do you think that it will be safe for you all to go there?" I asked them.

"It shouldn't really be a problem," Hugo said, "We're going to be helping them out and that's all that I think that Harry will want."

"Well be careful," I advised. "I do hope to see you all here next year."

"Oh I'm sure that you will," Rose said and they left.

"I'm worried about this, Albus," Minerva said to me.

"I know, but there's nothing that can be done," I said. "We just hope that everything will turn out alright."

She said nothing.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rose's POV

We arrived at Camp Half-blood to find that everyone was getting ready for battle. A boy that Percy said was Nico, was getting his sword ready. Harry and the other Wizarding demigods were also getting ready. We had completed one part of our quest, but now it was time for another. It was time to battle Kronos and hopefully that wouldn't end our lives.

"Are we all ready?" Percy called out.

We all yelled "YES!" and then we hurried down the hill. It was time to face Kronos once and for all.

THE END….FOR NOW

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next one will be a one-shot and then I'll be doing a full length one.


End file.
